The invention pertains to heating systems and more particularly, vehicle heat systems utilizing the engine exhaust gases as a heat source.
Most of the heater or defroster systems use liquid engine coolant as a heat transfer medium. In such instances, the medium is heated as it circulates through the engine. The engine water pump supplies the pressure to circulate the coolant through the system and through the heater or defroster unit. In other words, a conventional heating system of a motor vehicle cab utilizes an engine cooling fluid as a medium for heating the vehicle heater unit.
The subject invention does not utilize an engine coolant as a heat transfer medium. As described in detail hereinbelow, the subject invention utilizes an application of an independent heat system for cooling a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle without utilizing liquid coolant.